Liquid
by Mara93
Summary: Season 5 Extender One Parter: On a romantic evening, Nathan and Haley play the piano...among other things.


**_Liquid_**

**Season 5 scene extender**: This extends the final scene in season 5 after Nathan and Haley visited the marriage counselor and went home and made love.

I disclaim!

**Rating: M** (mature adult relationship parts and some language)

**Thanks:** Thank you for everyone who's been reading/supporting my stories here on FF. I've heard from some of my longtime readers and new ones and I just very much appreciate you reading, putting the story on alert and giving feedback. Thank you very much!

Onto the story…

I*******I

___She cries out. He echoes it._

___Pouring into them and over._

___Lust and love._

___Shaking limbs._

___Quaking on their shared bed._

___Releasing._

___Liquid._

I***I

She sat at the piano, lazily touching her fingers to the ivory keys. He lay on the sofa across the room, quietly throwing an orange striped ball in the air. He was wearing no shirt. She was wearing _his_ shirt. Just a couple of hours after making love upstairs in their bedroom. The sheets still mussed up on their bed. The pillows tossed around. Clothes messily scattered over the floor. They'd been anxious and hurried. Each stroke piercing and needed. The room had seemed to swirl around their panting bodies. Emptiness of a house alone, echoing their impassioned utterings. All of it left up there.

In their liquid loving bedroom.

All of it ready to receive them once more when the ache became too deep and the satisfaction had to be…_satisfied_…once more.

The ball fell out of his hands semi-clumsily. He reached down to grab it, hearing the soft utterings of the keys her fingers were stroking. He looked away from the ball, allowing it to roll away abandoned, focused on her instead.

___Her hands._

Small and delicate, he'd held them maybe a couple thousand times. He knew where the knuckles started to curve. He'd memorized in his head the inches from the fingertip to that curve. Memorized it early on when they were still at that early stage, before marriage, before sex. He'd reached for at least one of those hands often, in the night, after sleep led to its escape. Sometimes he'd cling to the fingers possessively. They were his after all. His wife. His hand to hold. Simple as that. Maybe crazy.

___Oh well._

Other times he'd just gently grasp them close and fall asleep contentedly. Happy. Peaceful.

He knew the spot where one night she brushed against the oven's shelf. Knew that the slight scar belonged to the finger that neighbored her ring finger. He remembered how she was getting dinner ready that night for the three of them, and how she was distracted by schoolwork, and their then toddler son who was loudly complaining about his boring baby food. He remembered her crying out when her finger unfortunately made contact with the oven's heated shelf. He remembered leaving the game he had been lazily watching on TV, seeing her facial features in a grimace of pain. He remembered how he got the cold wet towels ready. And yet how she insisted on finishing dinner.

He knew the smallest finger, on her left hand, that she sometimes raised when she sat typing on her laptop, going over her students grades.

He knew all those fingers, both those hands intimately, As if his first days of living had been in their presence. He'd held them overhead during intense loving. Felt those fingers crawl over his naked skin. Held those hands doing something as simple as walking down the beach.

He smiled now, watching as they continued to play over the keys. His eyes closing. Thinking…_he loved those hands_. Each finger. All the way to the tips. Every single scar or imperfection. Too perfect. So soft. All his life.

It wasn't enough though to just watch those hands. To unclothe them with his eyes. Of course his blues had to travel up further. Seeing her flexing wrists. So sexy. So erotic. Making his eyes close with dirty thoughts. Easily recalling what they had just been doing upstairs an hour or so ago.

Put off for too long, it was loving as always, but also a bit frenzied, _fast_. Oh how those wrists had bent and straightened, holding at his back, upstairs. Holding him inside her.

___Making his eyes opened wide._

He shook himself, feeling something starting down there that…well…

Better control himself.

Closing his eyes, he sought calm, put a reign on the hormones of the man he mostly newly was. Their shrink had probably been right about that, saying how young they still were, and that fun shouldn't be a thing of the past.

She was okay actually, the shrink.

It had been Haley's idea mostly that they go to counseling, and he'd agreed for one reason. He wanted his family back, his wife. He'd do whatever it took to fix everything and have it all like it once was, or maybe even better, if possible. Sure he'd go to a shrink for that. Ha…Haley always indignantly corrected him that she was _not_ a shrink, but a marriage counselor. Same difference the way he saw it.

His mind back to the safe mundane now, he easily opened his eyes, to be met by those irresistible hands still on the keys of the piano, and those flexing wrists. Better look beyond. His eyes climbed to meet his shirt. She had about three of the clear buttons…buttoned. Still, behind the piano's base, her thighs or anything else peeking out, was hidden. Too bad, even though those thighs were well ingrained into his mind, or maybe into his well of lust.

___Ha…_

They had amazing strength, those gorgeous thighs. You knew that well when you experienced having them wrapped around you. Knew how they clenched and untightened, before they clenched again. Locked in all the heat, locked inside her creamy…

___Fucking too much__._

Burning liquid thoughts.

He shut his eyes again. Dizzy with something that he'd strangely almost forgotten, started to believe he should be denied of. Until now. Until tonight.

Quieting his mind and libido, he listened.

Hearing nothing.

His eyes opened. Noticing it, her deep rich brown eyes staring, his long forgotten basketball in _her_ small hands.

"What are you thinking about?"

His easy smirk came.

"You."

She smiled.

He amended, shaking his head. "No…that's not entirely true. I was actually thinking of your…_thighs_. I bet they're all sexy behind that piano now, under my shirt."

She smiled more, invitingly. "Maybe you should come closer where you can see."

He stared.

She blushed slightly, throwing the ball back to his startled hands. _Still_…he caught it. Heard the piano start up again. Her fingers wandering…kind of aimlessly. He looked at the ball. Let it go. Got off the sofa and slowly walked over. Barely looked before he slid in. Barely warned before he lifted one leg around, straddling her.

"Nathan-

He could hear her start to warn as she felt her body moving way too forward. He ignored her warning, whispering for her to _'scoot'_ forward. Holding at her waist as she did so. Satisfied now because he was behind and she was in front. Kind of like riding a horse…together. Only difference was they were _riding_ a piano bench. And half clothed in the privacy of their home. _"Keep playing."_ He half ordered, half blew in her ear. Feeling her shiver. Their legs touching, his bare foot starting to stroke the nakedness of hers. His toes inching over.

"You kind of interrupted me."

Her tone somewhat bristly, he gave a sad face, looking at her sideways, feeling her so close that the vibration of her breathing brushed against him every second. "Sorry."

She laughed quietly, pointing. "No…___you're not__."_

It was a firm accusation. Still, in their darkened living room, he grabbed the pointing finger, the one she burned that night when their son was still so young. When they regularly flirted and made love. Taking that finger against his tongue, he watched her with his eyes, watched her reaction. "You're right…_I'm not_."

She didn't say anything, simply letting out a slight moan. He smiled. "Haley…you taste _so_ good." Just her finger…_tantalizing_ his tongue. His mouth opening for words in between the licking…sucking. "Tonight's the best night in a long…long time."

He watched as her eyes closed, as that lyrical voice she possessed, let out. "I know…it's been almost Heaven."

_"Yeah…"_ He whispered back, pulling her finger down from his lips and instead searching for the redness of hers. Touching and holding on. Kissing, delving. Before letting go. Something in his eyes.

"What?" She asked.

He moved back just an inch, lifting his fingers around her waist, up higher, before lower, brushing past her thighs to climb underneath. Touching at the bare skin of her stomach, he whispered, ___"What are you playing now?"_

___She smiled knowingly. "Nothing."_

Her answer caused a lilt of laughter in him before he playfully squeezed, causing her to cry out in protest. Making him laugh again. He loved teasing her mind as much as her body. Loved her sudden smart sarcasm that could come at any moment. "I meant…before…Miss Smart Ass Wife."

That of course caused a raise to her eyebrows. He loved the reaction, always made her look half silly and half…hot. Weird, but true. That reaction usually came with though…he let out a small unhappy sound as _it_ happened. Her foot moving back and kicking right at his shin. "Ow!"

"What you get for that insulting remark. ___Super Jock Husband_."

He laughed, feeling her start to get up. "Hey…" He insisted on keeping her close. Lifting his hand up further, right to her breast. Hearing her slight moan, feeling her falling back to the piano bench.

___Ah…much better._

"Nathan, you better-

He cut her off, whispering, giving in with defeat. He wanted to play makeup. _"Sorry…"_ One word in one low voice, his hand not leaving its new spot. His fingers finding points of interest. His mouth back on hers. _"Baby…"_ He whispered afterwards, his insult forgotten, he knew well, as her lips curved again, happy and content. Just like he was.

And too much turned to liquid satisfaction.

_"Baby…"_ He whispered again, lips moving over each inch of her face. Wetting and heating. How badly he needed this. For all the bravado and cockiness, his knees were shaking. His breathing a bit fast. He let out one…_breath_…lowering his chin to her shoulder, fixing his eyes on her fingers. "Haley?"

___"Hmmm…"_

He could hear her murmur dreamily. Their bodies so close now and yet in relaxed seduction. "Do you miss the music…you know like you talked about at the shrink's. Do you miss singing and being on stage?"

He could see her fingers still on the keys. Again the silence reaching in and clasping them to it. Maybe dangerous. Maybe holding answers that scared him.

_No_…they once scared him. He could take the truth now. He had to be able to. He owed her that much…at least.

"Sometimes…but I don't want to be away from you and Jamie. I'd hurt without seeing you both."

The words warmed his chest, heart. Soothed any worries. Before he reminded himself silently to not be selfish. "I used to not like the road trips either…when I was away from you guys. But this is about you…not me."

He could feel her protest right away. "No…Nathan…that's not true. This is about _both_ of us. I realized that more…when we started the counseling. I haven't been fair sometimes leaving you out."

He shook his head, eyes to the floor. "You haven't left me out."

"Yes I have…sometimes when I've expected more of you and I've tried to do everything myself, I've blamed you for not being there or helping and yet…maybe I didn't _ask_ for you to be there. Maybe I expected too much."

"No…I don't do enough a lot. I leave it all for you and I expect that everything's okay, that it's status quo. I don't make you happy enough."

He could feel her questioning at that. See it in her face and hear it in her astonished voice.

"_What?_ How could you think that? I've never been happier with anyone than you, Nathan."

He felt her hands on his face, lifting it as she clasped his cheeks. Held on. "You and Jamie."

He smiled, knowingly. Relieved. "Yeah…same here. Haley…I'm sorry."

That brought the soberness back to her face. Left her quiet for long painful moments that he didn't really want to endure. But he had obligations he made his junior year. He had gifts to protect.

And now slowly…_her smile_. "I know Nathan…I am too."

Enough. For now. Anyway. He nodded his head and brought her back against his bare chest, kissing her forehead. Whispering just her name with lips that slightly trembled. _"Haley…"_

Feeling her hands holding at his. They stayed like that for more long moments. Before he let go just slightly. Still his legs right against hers. Still having her close enough to follow her every breath. Nearness irresistible. Her fingers back down on the keys as he straightened his sitting slightly, allowing her to play. Watching the way she flexed her wrist to change position at times. Watching how each finger found a key and then traded. Back and forth. Inward and out. "Haley…"

_"Yeah…"_ She asked languidly, feeling his warm breath on her cheek. Sitting this close was something so nice considering they hadn't done it in a while. Feeling him on the bench with her, feeling his toes slowly traveling up her ankle. She moved her fingers to a new set of keys, still playing.

"How do you do it? How do you play like you are playing now?"

She turned sideways to him with curiosity. "What do you mean?" Her mouth questioning and yet her mind in another place. Still kind of upstairs. Maybe even her sensitive body. They'd left their marriage counselor, not _shrink_ as he so flippantly called her beyond the walls of the office, touching hands. He'd opened the car door for her and waited for her to slip inside before he shut it. They'd talked a little on the way home about inconsequential things. She was looking out the window half the time, liking when he didn't need it for driving, how his hand moved up hers. The conversation was less important than the touches.

Then later as she made the bed, she heard him walk into the room. Saw him. And words were even less important. He was sexy and strong. Loving and kind. Even patient enough to go to every meeting with her. She didn't lack such a long ago memory that she didn't remember he had to go see a counselor when his parents marriage was falling apart. He walked out on a lot of the sessions, complained to her how it wouldn't do anything because of his domineering stubborn dad. His mom who too often blamed for her own weaknesses.

But when she suggested that they go together to put back together their own marriage, to keep their family intact, he hadn't hesitated in saying yes, making it plain that he just wanted to come home to his family. He wanted her to love and trust him the way she used to.

She wanted that too. That's why tonight she didn't shun him away. She wanted all of this just as badly. Even if she was the tiniest bit scared after all that had happened with the…events of the past month.

She zoomed in on his face now, seeing him watching her with questioning. A smile curving at her lips, she reached for his hand. Bringing it down with hers. "Here…"

Patiently she started to explain to him the key structure. How a letter went for each. She was playing the tutor again. Just like when they first met and she warily agreed to help him out. She knew his reputation well back then, but even from that first session saw something that seemed to contradict it. Something that made her _want_ to know more. Made her realize she was helping him for more than just the reason of stopping the rivalry of him and her best friend. That had been her defense then. She could help Lucas so he wouldn't be picked on anymore. She challenged Nathan to stop his mean pranks and he agreed. A little too easily. And yet for the most part he stuck to his word. Yes…they clashed still, but he didn't push it the way he had before. He pushed more at something else.

___Her__._

His knee edged at her thigh. Making her shiver…deliciously.

___"Hey…."_

She heard him whisper huskily. She smiled, feeling his cheek against hers. Thinking so much…her body could never stop being aware of his body. She brought her eyes to his and removed one of her hands from the piano. Moving it up to his face. Stroked his bottom lip. Teased over his top one. Smiling quietly still. Quiet and relaxed, but maybe seconds away from yearning. She watched as his eyes closed. Giving her such a lovely opportunity to study his face.

Starting at the top, those lines that were something so familiar and _home_ feeling. She'd been struck by it right away, as young as her husband was, as young as his face was, it edged with older maturity too. Lines that crossed his forehead during a range of emotions. When he was upset, they were strong and unyielding. When he was questioning or a touch worried, they were a little less powerful, fadingly crossing over. When he was his most relaxed, they disappeared completely before they whispered back at the change of an emotion.

Bringing her focus down further brought her to his nose and cheeks. The former was strongly defined and diagonaled outward just a bit. The latter were masculine-ly long and just slightly curved. Down to lips that were full, but in no way took over his appealing face, just a slight puffing of them that led to absolutely amazing kisses. Ended with a chiseled chin.

Of course she forgot one very important area. She stopped their piano playing hands for a moment to focus on it.

Brought her lips upward. Feeling him shiver. Seeing his eyes close until she brushed her fingers against his cheek. Seeing them opened and alert. Gorgeous deep blue eyes that made you think of rivers and oceans blended together. Quietly hypnotizing. Watching and taking in everything around them.

Taking in her.

She reached for his hands again and turned away, back to the piano. Displaying the keys in her teacher-like way. Feeling something _else_ though as his bare toes pushed against the inside of her leg, climbing just a bit further. Giving _her_ turn to shiver.

Shiver seductively.

_She_ was explaining to him every single key with such patience just like she did when she first started tutoring him. He was dumbfounded then by how patient she was and how supportive. An excellent teacher. And yet right now he was being sort of the unruly student. Seducing her. Continuously getting in closer. His foot still on her bared skin. His eyes closing with content.

"Nathan?"

"Hmmm?" He asked distractedly, warm and getting hotter. Happier and tougher. Needing and trying to just hold onto this quiet moment. Loving her.

"Remember what you said today at the counselor's? About that night you fell?"

Of course he remembered. It all turned then, turned around to the life he had now. "Yeah…when I fell on the court? Sure I remember."

"You came to me…left the hospital. You said something today you never told me…before."

He opened his eyes now. Completely alert. His toes even ceasing movement. "What?"

"That you...started loving me then. You never told me that before."

_He hadn't?_ Going to a shrink was kind of interesting. She got you to talk about things you didn't really say all the time. And he guessed now maybe even things you meant to say or just assumed the other knew…and yet you assumed wrongly.

He was a wreck that night. Physically and emotionally. Leaving the hospital had been a tiny bit painful and his mind felt dizzy. He slumped against a few walls, nearly fell a couple of times on the way to her house. He felt sick and weak. And yet it didn't stop him. He didn't care that his parents would be wondering where the heck he was. He stopped thinking of anything but one thing. Getting to her. Being in her warmth. Even if she pushed him back out the door and threw him out. Even if he had to beg like some sorry loser, he just needed to be with her. He just needed…

He brought her face to his now. Looked deep into her eyes. "I should have. Even though…I wasn't completely sure of anything that night. I was scared and kind of cold."

He watched her nod her head.

"I know. You were shivering a lot. You had to sit to steady yourself. And then when we went to sleep you apologized for moving too fast before and…a little while later you fell asleep."

He smiled, tracing his finger over her top lip. "You remember all that Hales?"

"Of course I do." He felt her fingertips pressing against his cheeks. "I remember everything of that night and you never sa-

He stopped her, gently placing his finger against her lip. "I remember everything too. It wasn't until I talked to you and was with you that the dizziness started to go away. That I felt warm. Okay finally. Everything was such a mess with my dad and all he was doing at the hospital was making up things and talking about the game. And I just felt so…lost Haley.

He felt her face press against his.

"I remember Nathan. I was scared for you that night. So scared."

He pressed back. Loving. Being loved. Relieved that the counseling was helping. All these months he missed her so much and screwed up so much . It felt so good to be fixing things.

But that night it all started. It all _began_.

She became his salvation whether that was fair or not. On the flipside, he vowed to keep her safe and never pressure her again. That night emotions he had lost as a boy started to come back with some new kind of feeling and intensity. That night he learned trust again. That night he made himself naked without having to take a single piece of clothing off. That night…

He didn't just fall on that court.

___He fell into love._

With her.

I~~~I

___~"Haley…can I stay?"_

___He asked the question carefully, but desperately. She had just kissed him and held him close. At home were his mom and dad and a freezing bedroom. Here was one filled with warmth and somebody who understood him more than his own parents. He didn't want to go back there. He was afraid if he tried to head back he'd fall again. He was terrified of the cold inside that house. He was scared of all the dramatics that would come and then the stupid decisions he'd make. Here…he was someone new and someone reawakened. _

___Here…was right. _

___There…was wrong._

___So he waited for her answer with trepidation, not telling her at all how much of a coward he was. Just hoping she'd understand. Feeling sick and weak and yet uncaring. Just…needing…her._

___The girl he sought out to get back at his brother. What a stupid plan that ever was. Should have known it would never work. Should have known she'd climb somewhere deep inside him without them even doing anything physically other than kissing. Should have known this was going to get so good that without it he felt broken and…_

___He waited._

___Seeing her shut the door quietly to her bedroom. Turning back to him with an encouraging smile. Finally allowing him to let out a relieved sigh, one that trembled with fears for what was beyond that door. _

___But it was okay. She was letting him stay. _

___Blurred moments after that action from her. He started to unbutton his jersey shirt only to see her watching him. Regretfully he started buttoning it back up until she shook her head and motioned for him to continue. Starting to say something in a half embarrassed voice. _

___He stopped her though, touching at her hand. "Haley…I'm sorry about the other night. I acted really stupid."_

___Seeing her smile with correction. "Stupidly. It's okay."_

___"No, no, it's not." He started to say, protesting and feeling that weirdness inside his body again. The drugs and then the slight withdrawal were keeping him off kilter. He was tired and yet afraid to offend her. Needed to say this. 'No…it wasn't. I screwed up. But I won't do anything like that again, okay? I can wait. Whenever you're ready."_

___She joked then, lightening the mood, making him groan at first. "What if I said I was ready right now? Ready for a wild night?"_

___Her wink was enough to know it was a joke. "Oh Man…yeah…NOW you're ready? Ah…funny Haley. I'm ready to keel over and you're ready."_

___"You know it was just a joke Nathan."_

___He weakly smirked at her firm reply. "Yeah I know Hales." He went back to trying to get his shirt off, but one arm was shaking too much. He muttered impatiently…and then felt her small hands helping him, gently pulling the shirt down, revealing the T shirt he had every intention of keeping on. He looked down at his pants. Saw her look down too. 'Uh…I…"_

___"You want me to help you?"_

___He looked into her eyes, knowing she meant it. Knowing she'd allow him to go that far. After that past time though, he shook his head. He was still getting chills anyway. "No…it's okay." She nodded her head only. Started to pull back at the covers. Motioned for him. "Come on Nathan…"_

___It was a motherly move that his own mother had rarely done for him. He thought of that for a second feeling a tiny bit sad. Stupid drug taking made him way too vulnerable. And yet he knew it was something else too. He got under the covers, feeling her gently pull them up. He held at them, realizing he hadn't even kicked off his shoes. And then feeling it, her small hands down there, untying and slipping them off. He smiled at the gesture. Thinking he was lucky._

___A minute more and she was under the covers too, beside him. Just at that moment his body let out another one of them, a chill that ventured down to his toes. They made it feel like ice was hitting his body. He tried not to show it, suppressing the near pain with a grimace. And yet easily she saw it._

___"Nathan…are you okay?"_

___Her voice worried and tense, he could feel her moving against him in the darkness of her room now. He nodded his head, wanting to reassure. "Yeah…" Not saying much, tired and his voice still too shaky._

___"Maybe you shouldn't have left the hospital. Maybe you weren't ready."_

___Maybe he wasn't…according to hospital rules. But crap on all those hospital rules. THIS was where he needed to be. Here with her. "No…it's okay." Another icy chill. His knees wobbled. He turned around, not wanting her to see it and worry._

___"Nathan…"_

___That sweet concerned voice. That voice that made him answer earlier, 'nothing else mattered'. Because nothing else did. Just this. Just her. Just being with her. His mind was delirious. But something else knew that. Something else knew so much more. "I'm alright Hales…good night. Thanks for letting me stay…" _

___He was a complainer, chronic in voicing his distaste about the slightest annoyance. And yet now he had these chilly pains. And he didn't speak a word. Ready to endure. He didn't want to bother her. Didn't want to frighten her. Didn't want to…_

___Lose…_

___h-_

___His thought was cut off as he felt the bed shift just slightly, felt a warmth against his back, felt an arm move around the front of him. Gently and kindly asking._

___"Is that a little better?"_

___A little? All the cold was slowly sliding away. The chills depleting. The dizziness evicted. He carefully held onto her hand, seeing the shadow of her small fingers in the darkness. "Yeah…thanks Haley."_

___"It's nothing."_

___She always did that, made little of any affect she had on anything, on anyone. She gave so much and expected so little. She was the most amazing person he ever knew. "No Haley…it's everything. This is all that matters right now. Nothing else. I like you Haley…I like you a lot. I really care about you, and I'm going to do my best to be a better person, like I said earlier…okay?"_

___"Okay Nathan…I care about you too. So much."_

___He closed his eyes at that. Her whispers so simple and so feeling. As she held at him he held at her. Determined to bring the warmth she gave him back to her. Slowly feeling his eyes too heavy to think anymore. The gentleness of her hand's slight movements lulling him away from the waking world. Too tired to fight it anymore, the chills dulled annoyances only that rarely came anymore, he fell to sleep._

___Safe. Warm. Cared for._

___It was hours later when he'd wake right before dawn. He'd feel her holding at him still that he'd reverse positions, grasp her to him. Keep her warm. And whisper with a half sleepy and yet finally awakening voice to the emotions that were invading his body. "I love you Haley James. I love you…"~_

I~~~I

It would be months before he'd dare to even whisper it again. Months even more before he'd tell it to her woken up face. Months before he'd realize it was more than the drama or delirium of his mind that night. Months before he'd have the courage to face it.

He loved her.

He…LOVED…her.

Because she helped him to learn to love…himself.

Coupling tears fell down her face now as he finished his story. The one he never told her. The one he finally spoke of now. "I never knew Nathan. I never knew you felt that way…___then_."

She watched him smile in lopsided fashion as his fingers tenderly wiped away the tears. "I wasn't entirely sure. After all I didn't know what love even was…really. I just hoped and at the same time hoped not…I was scared all the way around. That night I was so out of it I thought that was what it was about…but then…I just knew it for sure and I knew I had to tell you. After you got this."

She felt his hand climb up underneath his shirt she was wearing. Felt him stroke there. A number that never faded away. _His number._ That she marked her body with when she realized it too. She loved him. She…LOVED…him.

She moved her hands back down to the piano, felt his follow. She started to play very slowly, helping him to mimic each stroke. Saw from the corner of her eye his face display recognition.

"That's familiar."

_"Yeah…"_ She whispered. _Her moment._ Her time, when he was breaking away from his parents. She was breaking away from the young giving girl she used to be. Breaking away from her own placed self confinements. Breaking away from the safe side. Entering the slight darkness. But never alone. Always his hand guiding her.

Entering her own wide range of emotions. Feelings from her body. That would be fulfilled the night of their wedding.

Becoming a woman. It all started when she fell in love with…him.

He needed her. And yet how desperately _she_ needed him too.

She gently removed his hands from the piano, placed them around _her_ instead. Started to play. To sing. He just reminisced with her about his moment. Well…this was hers…___in song_.

___"I love the time and in between…_

___The calm inside me…"_

He closed his eyes, hearing it, her voice, right against his face. Breathing to him. The piano strokes now a little faster. Played with conviction and feeling. Her beauty in her voice and her translating fingers.

___"In this space where I can breathe…_

___I believe there is a distance…_

___I have wandered…_

___Touching upon the years…_

___Reaching out and reaching in…"_

His hands unleashed with those words to go under his shirt, he held at her deeply, stroking at her naked breasts, feeling it lift her music even more. Extend that heavenly voice.

___"Holding out_

___Holding in…"_

Moving in his legs even more. Trapping her against him, a paradisal prison.

___"I believe…_

___This is heaven to no one else but me…"_

That was how it felt. Like some paradise that only came from him. Only he brought her. And only she understood. _Only them._ How many times had people uttered they were too young, wondered why they stayed together even after the disagreements and needed counseling? Why…strangers asked? And yet how could they begin to understand? How could they know how much he fulfilled her soul? How could they know the ache in her body of being separated? How could they know she became a woman with him? How could they know…this was her _tiny heaven_?

How?

_"And I'll defend it as long as_

_I can be_

_Left here to linger in silence…"_

He could easily remember the first time she sang him this song. He challenged her that night to do something she had never done in front of any kind of public audience before, sing, play. A few times after her confession he had caught her at the café's piano, whispering words and tracing her fingertips over the keys. Maybe even a couple of times before. She sneaked it in and yet she never did it with an audience. She never totally revealed herself. Until that night. He was in the throes of a painful emancipation from his parents. They were rapidly building a relationship neither could have predicted would have happened so fast. So intensely. He felt so detached from everything…but her. He felt alone, except when in her presence. Scared, until her hand held his.

And yet sadly he depended on her so much he barely knew the insides of her, his girlfriend. His first real one that he cared for, listened to. It would be a lie to say his asking her to play that night wasn't part selfish, but it also was a fraction of giving. He wanted her to reach down deep inside herself and express what she felt, what she had a talent for.

It was just fate that her voice was _his_ too. That in her singing she captured all he was feeling and hurting. He watched that night as the usually calm Haley turned it up a notch, not screaming like some singers did, not wrenching her voice in high trills, but in previously unclaimed cries. Maybe her quiet held all the passion. Maybe she too had something deep inside she wanted to escape. To pursue. Maybe she had a desire she never even knew about. Until that night.

Startlingly quiet.

Beautifully seductive.

Passionately honest.

That was his Haley that night.

He had basketball. She had her voice.

___"If I choose to…_

___Would you try to_

___Understand?"_

She could feel his hand still underneath the shirt. Stroking and caressing. Letting out the aching in her voice. Pushing her on further. Lost in this trance of ecstasy, she played what she loved, with the man she loved, pressed to her.

___"I know this love is passing time_

___Passing like liquid through my hands_

___I'm drunk in my desire…"_

He held at her, falling back to the present. Here in their room of their house. Together again. His wife wearing barely anything. The bareness of her lower body against his. Touching the parts, that were covered, with traveling hands. So in love. So hypnotized. Her voice barely controlling feeling filled cries.

God he loved her.

___"And I love the way you smile at me_

___I love the way your hands reach out and_

___Hold me near_

___I believe_

___I-I-I…"_

The first time she played this song he was just across the piano. But now he was holding her, his naked chest against her back. Hands that went where only a husband could. For her. Loving and wanting. How could they have forsaken this for so long? How could she have been without this for months? Oh…his precious hands.

___Molding…_

Oh…

___"I believe_

___This is heaven to no one else_

___But me_

___And I'll defend it as long as I can…"_

That was it. His heaven. Hers. No one else's. Family that understood it, friends. But so many that hadn't, even some of those family and friends. But he got it from almost day one. She got it. This was just theirs. As much as he loved Jamie and knew she did, as much as they would do for their child, even beyond were moments like this.

Their souls exposed.

From the beginning Haley got him like _no_ one else did. And nothing about that had changed. For him either. He got _her_. Always. She worried before when this all got started that she tried to change him too much. She never changed him in _any_ way. She simply taught him about growing up. About being a man. And he still made huge blunders, but maybe that was okay. Maybe the shrink was right, they were young and still learning. Parents.

Ah, parents of a son they treasured equally, but that didn't mean that moments like this should be forbidden.

That she should squash her dreams just to be a mother.

She was a beautiful mother. And a beautiful singer. Teacher…_all of it_. She didn't have to juggle it all alone. He'd help now. Help her with her dreams as much as she helped him with his.

Reconnecting.

Needing.

Wanting.

He realized that last part especially now as he watched her hands on the piano keys. Something so dirty about them moving like that. Something so sexy. The way her head came back with the depth of her voice. Her soft short dark curls sliding over her skin. He moved his lips to her neck. Tasting.

Hands still fondling…

Wanting.

___"Left here to linger in silence_

___If I choose to_

___Would you try to understand…"_

It was something about her that she knew he realized. While others reacted to things so boisterously, she often quieted her emotions. Preferred soft silent moments. He knew that. From the start he learned to share them with her, before he had to get all bouncy. They often fell asleep that way. And yet there was another side of her, more passionate. A bit more vocal. Definitely kind of dangerous. She secretly loved then…openly for him loved now, that he made her venture that way a little more. She could feel it now as her thigh rubbed against his sweats. As she moved backward to feel more of his lips on her neck. Dangerously deliriously happy.

___"Ooohh_

___The quiet child awaits the day_

___When she can break free_

___The moor that clings like desperation_

___Mother can't you see I've got_

___To live my life the way I feel_

___It's_

___Right for me_

___Might not be right for you_

___But it's right for me…"_

Moving to the parts of the song that surprised him that night. That reached him. He was in pain then without doubt of the reasons why. Exterminating, practically, his own parents. At least from his life. And _she_…was venturing in a way she never had before. Her parents were always supportive, but she set up her own limits and was just learning how to cut through them. She was daring more and risking more while he was also cutting loose.

Just like that night…now…this song was more about them together than apart. This was the venture they took. With everyone warning…you're too young to get married. He didn't listen. She didn't. With the blessing, and yet firm warning that it wouldn't be easy of her parents, they did it. And her parents were right. _It hadn't been easy._ He screwed up and sometimes so did she. The past couple of months had been hard. But every obstacle was also met by a new beginning. Right now…this felt like their most solid one. Right now…

He kissed her cheek. Over and again. Gently grasping one breast. Feeling her react. Letting go of one button of his shirt. Displaying just a bit more skin.

They took the hard way. In plentied moments like this how could he complain?

___"Oooh_

___I believe_

___This is heaven to_

___No one else but me_

___And I'll defend it as long as I can be_

___Left her to linger in silence_

___If I choose to_

___Would you try to understand it?"_

Oh, she was in some ecstatic prison. Held in his arms and pressed back against him. Gave the song even more meaning and feeling. Made her fingers leap from key to key. Even closing her eyes. She could feel the structure and play half blind. Sing without thought. Just emotion and yearning. Oh…his hands were so taking in the parts of her even covered body. Slipping underneath the cloth. Sliding down, before inching upward.

Why was she so angry when she walked to that shower? When she saw what she saw? When she screamed at that psychotic kidnapping whore? Because he was her husband. HERS. Only one woman meant to rub the soap all over his beautiful body. Only one woman meant to go down on her knees for him, for him to go down for her. She didn't want to think of that.

_Past._ And he admitted it. He missed her. He missed her telling him she wanted him. Her husband missed that as much as she did.

And yet now she felt it. He wanted her. Just her. Needed her. _Just her._ His fingers knew only her as hers knew only him. Their lips only thirsted for each others. No more missed moments. No more doubts. Just let the song say it. _Their heaven and only theirs._ One only they understood. Nothing could break through that. Nothing could they ever allow to shatter that. ___Defend. This. Always. Never. Allow. Anything. Else. In._

Inside her.

Inside him.

Nothing.

Naked only for him.

He only for her.

___Please Nathan. OH God…my beautiful Nathan__._

MY sexy sexy husband.

___"I would like to linger here in silence_

___If I choose to_

___Would you_

___Understand it?_

___Would you try?"_

Yes.

He wanted her so badly now. Needed, ached. Feeling down there. Her so aching too. Just as heated. Just as…

___Liquid._

He rubbed his teeth against her arm. Feeling a shudder. Whispered in her ear. Drunk in her. ___"Baby…I want you…so badly…now Hales…"_

Her voice slowing now and quieting, and yet so seduced and seductive. So aching and needing like both their bodies. So…

___"Would you try?"_

She felt his hands come to the rest of the buttons. Slowly, start to let them go from their hooked cloth. Opening. Exposing. The room was cool, but his hands…

He let the last button go and brought his hands over the work of art she was. Holding, touching. She wasn't done with the song, playing the last notes with her erotic fingers. And yet he was getting too impatient.

Maybe she was too.

___"Say it Nathan…"_

Weakly, way too enraptured, hands down her stomach, he whispered… ___"What Haley?"_

_"You want me. ____Just…me__."_

He closed his eyes, lightly biting her shoulder. Seconds away from having to do so much more. Thinking in his mind where they could go. The floor? The sofa? No…wait. He had it. Perfect. Lay her down there and…

___"I want you…Haley James Scott…man Baby…just you. Always just you."_

___"Oh…Nathan…"_

Her voice half clipped. His hands on the waistband of the only thing she wore on her lower body, and going inside. Feeling all he needed to know. How ready she was. The song and playing of the piano already making them perfect for what was about to happen. Right time and place.

He trailed his other hand, while the first one swam in the heat, up her leg, under her thigh. Hearing her moan. Grasped there and brought it over his own legs. Made her turn and straddle him now. The first hand coming back out, still pooled with her readiness. He brought his lips to hers. Hungry aching kisses. Long and deep. Open and hot. Liquid…again. Like the intimate pond between her thighs.

Then down further his lips went. Under the opened shirt. Trailing, licking. Finding the curve of her breasts. Pulling at the nippled tip of one. Highly charged, that pool building more. So ready…so damn ready for him. Her moans an erotic song.

___"Oh Nathan…oh…"_

___"Yeah…"_ He grunted with satisfaction and agreement. She didn't need to say anymore. He wasn't going to last much longer. He grasped those straddling thighs and moved his hands around, lifting, tightening around the back of her lacy underwear. Oh how he loved her…sexy ass.

Carelessly he grabbed for a blanket off the sofa, lifted it over the table. Pushed away a vase of flowers. Watching it touch the carpeted part of the floor without damage. Heard her slight protest. Saw her curious look.

"Nathan?"

He laid her down on the just placed blanket. The table was low and wide enough. And yet not made for this. But they were starting out again and that meant…taking those chances again. Getting even more daring. Making love to his wife on their main room table. _Yeah…that was sexy._ Dangerous and wild. When they were alone…like now.

___"Nathan?"_She asked again.

He silenced her, pulling at her bottom lip. Whispering… ___"Shhhh…"_

Feeling her giving in to his kisses. The stroking of her body with his hands. Not at all protesting as his fingers slid down and pulled down the lacy underwear that molded her thighs. Slowly…pulling away from her heated skin. Until it fell down forgotten.

She moaned as his hands reached up to feel. To be absolutely sure. His fingers going deep inside, past her quivering thighs. Making her need so much. Ache. Arching her back to come up to meet him more. Feel him more. Releasing the cloth more with satisfaction. Opened completely as his arms brushed the fabric. She watched as one hand moved up, pushed the shirt back, exposing her fully to him, keeping her elbows down. Another delicious prison. Under her husband's powerful body. And yet he was wearing too much while she was practically naked. So unfair. Time to strip him. Feel him. Make his body as deliriously burning as hers was. Pull him into this liquid fire.

She _pulled_ now, pulled, feeling his sweats sliding down his waist. Feeling him finish the move.

Taking off his boxers too. Letting her feel. Whispering weakly that it was too much. That he needed her now…

She didn't protest, her fingers finding answers. Realizing he too needed to enter her as much as she needed to be…_entered_. Sex. Love. Lust. Passion. No more thoughts.

___Come inside me now Nathan Darling._

He lifted at her thighs, answering her silent pleas with almost psychic action. But of course…he once told her he didn't need to see her face to know her feelings. He certainly didn't need that now, even though the pleading was in her eyes. It was in her opened thighs too. Her peaked breasts. Enough. _Now._ He grasped those luscious thighs tightly around his waist. Felt them instinctively lock him in. Surround. Such a delicious prison opening its doors. Locking him in all that hot liquid.

Without a touch of reluctance…

_He entered._

Inside the erotic hot walls.

He had to know they were locked inside it together. Inside this prison's ecstasy. Sometimes loving this deeply hurt so badly. Sometimes it made her feel utterly joyous. And sometimes the pleasure deepened so far that the pain of needing showered into paradise. Like now. Oh God…_her husband_. Inside. Firmly, yet slowly, achingly driving. Fulfilling.

Inside her. Each stroke deeper and more reaching. Searching for the end and yet striving to not find it too fast. So slowing. Long strokes. So deep. Feeling her hands stretching over his back, feeling the _liquid_ between their pressed bodies. Feeling her rising with his coming down. Meeting him. Seeing her now darkened shortened hair pushed back over the blanket. Watching the passion filling her face. As he…filled her. Ached to never be outside. Going in and…

Out. The blanket underneath hot…wet. Her more open. Easy slide. Reaching. It. Now. So deep.

Oh…right there. His…right…oh…right-

Her back arching. Her trembling breasts up against his hard chest. Their hands locking each other up. Lustfully traveling before completion.

Her rising to meet him.

His coming down to her.

Into…

_Oh._

Reached together. They clung. Pained pleasured cries. Love's liquid river. Grasping a hold. Naked bodies locked to each. Wanting it to last forever. Too intense…needing to let go. Together, limbs still interlocked. Her toes rubbing against his waist. Touching his ass. His hands holding hers, holding inside. Culminating sexual moans. Reached with hot wet satisfaction. Desperately wild sex in a desperately wild place. Ultimate pleasure. Ultimate climax.

All the cries. All the crescendos of love and want.

And then…the quiet. Only echoes of brought down breathing. In the darkness two together shining naked bodies. Naked souls. Lovers.

He clung to her now, feeling his wife holding him with matched intensity. Looking down deeply into her eyes he kissed her needfully, shutting his eyes. How could he have let this go for so long? Tonight, refinding each other, refinding how much she turned him on, how much she made him alive, how much she made him a man, he couldn't think of any other place to be, any other arms to be held by, any other naked body to be wrapped up into. He dropped his hand down to her thigh. Squeezing gently, letting out a low moan from her trembling lips. Felt so fucking good to be like this.

She could feel it, how her hands wrapped so tight around his lower back, caressing his ass right now. Intimate and expected. She was his wife and she deserved to be here feeling like this, lying in the last throes of orgasmic pleasure. On this table, naughty, dirty, and perfectly justified. The were married and she was determined to never let either one of them forget that. Beyond what they were as parents they were a man and woman who loved and most importantly in this hot moment…WANTED each other. Turned on each other. Made each other come to…wild pleasure. She loved this man. Loved how beautiful he was…inside…and out…sexy body. Just look at that rippled chest, ripped abs. Those tiny but tasty nipples that lusted for her tongue. Oh…her sexy Nathan…sexy ass that she squeezed releasing a low moan from his hot mouth. Her own rising as he fingered her tender nipple.

Ah…my sexy hot Nathan. ___What you do to me…_

Moments later, he slowly slips out. And yet not away. Never away. Still…she moans protests. Still…he holds her close to gently shut her mouth's complaints. Brings his tongue inside her wet waiting lips. Deeper than kissing, but a slight respite from…the oh so amazing sex. Just a slight rest is all he needs anyway. There'll be plenty more…

Liquid thoughts and actions.

He's sure of it. And knows satisfiedly so is she.

I~I

___"Haley…"_

___"Nathan…"_

"Oh man…that was…"

"Almost as good as upstairs."

His head rises at that one. Indignation in his eyes. And yet the time for couple play is teasingly back. For now… ___"Almost?"_

She laughs. He laughs too. Tracing fingers over her full breasts. Laying his head down halfway. Not forcing all his weight. One hand slowly moving lower. Lazily stroking her body. "Love you Haley…I love you. And the shrink was right. We can't just be parents and not be…you know, what we were before."

She lies back, cradling his head. Not caring she's naked except for the shirt pushed down her arms. Loving he's naked against her. "Nathan and Haley?"

"Yeah. You showed it tonight." He slightly reluctantly focuses on a more separatist topic. It needs to be stated though. It needs to be expected. He is her husband. That means he loves her body, soul and mind. He wants everything for her as much as he selfishly sometimes needs for himself. He doesn't just want to love her in moments like this where their bodies are deep inside and with each other. He loves her all the time, loves enough to make sure she never lets go of what she is destined and fated to do. "You still love to play music. Sing. Write."

And that is why she loves him so much. Why conversing is just as meaningful as when he brings her to ecstasy and she does likewise. Why she loves him right now as he talks about what he wants for her. Why she knows no matter what happens their existences can never be alone, without each other. He is so beautifully her other half. He shelters her…as she does him. As she reminds him now of what he must hold onto. "And you love to play basketball."

He sighs now…unsure. Still lightly touching her body, still needing to. Fear there that he can only reveal to her. That he's too ashamed to reveal with anyone else. He knows though she will not ridicule him. "I don't know Haley. What if I can't do it like I used to? What if I lost it…like my dad did? What if it's not there anymore?"

Feeling his fingers light on her abdomen, she admonishes him gently. And yet firmly. Always his protector, defender, and…_truth_. "You won't know unless you try Nathan. What do you have to lose?"

He thinks of the question, realizes the answer is so plain. Brushes his lip over her breast. "Nothing…really."

She brings her hand to his shoulder, fingers hiking down his back. "Then there's your answer. You have to do it. You have to try…Nathan. It doesn't have to be like it was for your dad. You already proved you're nothing like him. You're smart and strong." She smiles, taking a playful tap of his ass. "Sexy and gorgeous. Oh…well that's just for _me_."

He laughs, and yet in total agreement, whispering back with smirking eyes. "Yeah…and this…" He connect the dots. Nipple to belly. Thigh to…fingers go inside to find that…_dot_. "Is just for _me_."

"Oh gosh…" Damn him for getting her off track…ha ha. "Yeah…okay, but anyway…"

"Feeling flustered?" He teases playfully.

"Shut up…you're the one who's flustered!" She teases back, making this time a more stronger….___love tap__._

"Hey!"

"Ohhhh…anyway…"

"Ha ha…"

"Stop it!"

"You're so off track now…feel this. Can you remember what you were talking about…___now_?"

She pushes him away and sits up. No way can she concentrate with the criminal hands he has. This is better. He groans, obviously not agreeing. She pulls the shirt back on more and talks soberly. "I'm serious Nathan. I don't want you to give up your dreams."

He sits up slowly, touches her cheek. "I'm not Haley. They've always been tied into being with you."

She shakes her head. "No…Nathan. Your dreams for _yourself_. The counselor was right. If we forget that…we stop being the people…who first fell in love."

He nods his head. "Yeah…I know. But that means you keep yours too Haley. We both try, okay?"

She smiles, her white teeth shining. "Then…you'll try?"

He smiles back, loving her smiles. "Yeah…I will. You too. Beyond what you did at Tric for Maya. You're talented Haley…and you love it. I'll help you with Jamie. I promise. We'll even find a new nanny together and check references and everything. I left it all to you last time and that wasn't fair. We'll do it together this time."

"Mmmm…Okay." She answers distractedly, reaching upward to his face, bringing his lips down to hers. Then lowering one hand, stroking him.

He moans. She knows just where he's the most sensitive. Knows every peak of his manhood and how to make it _peak_ again. "Hey…_oh_…oh man…_Baby_…come on. I can't hold back when you do that."

She laughs teasingly, moving back to touch his lip. "I know. I don't want you to. ___Mmmm…let's have sex_."

He laughs now too, before reaching down and lifting his fingers inside. Up to her peaking spot. Inside her wetness. "___We just did__._"

She teases challengingly, and yet starting to inwardly moan. His fingers are utterly dangerous right now. "Oh…_ah…um_…you already had too much? Backing down? ___Ah…oh God…Nathan!__"_

He laughs, smirking, and yet her touches are getting way too wild now and he's losing all bravado. "Said so strongly Mrs. Scott…_oh…damn…oh man_…fuck Haley…"

She chastises. "Such _bad_ Language Nathan Scott…_oh…you ass_…I want your ass…now!"

He loves it when she gets dirty too. When she forgets all patience and gets demanding. _"And I want yours."_ He whispers firmly and lifts at the blankets, lifts at her. She wraps her arms around his neck and grasps meaningfully at his lips with her own.

Letting out with knowing. "Back to our bedroom!"

He rushes, hearing her laughter as he stumbles on the steps and nearly drops her, but he manages to hold on. She does too. Her thighs locked around his waist. Her toes rubbing over him.

Oh man…oh fu-

Making him feel deliriously hot once more. He finally makes it to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. _Their_ bed. Where the pastel and primary color sheets still are wrinkled into messy heaps. On the bed and around. No order or neatness. She whispers up into his ear, ___"Come to me Nathan__…"_

Her hair is short and yet still scattered around her expression filled face. She cut it into this style just a few years ago, preferring to keep it simple and easy. He lamented slightly at first, then grew to love it. As he loves her naked glowing skin right now. Loves each private curve. She is his. All ready. All needing and wanting. And he…

She feels his lips moved to her ear, pulling and then…whispering too…

___"Not to…inside…coming inside you Baby…"_

It makes her shudder. Shudder more as his finger lazily trail her nakedness. Makes her reach up and grab at his dark almost raven locks. Makes her take his mouth not softly, but greedily.

Makes her liquid.

As she whispers back one final time, cementing this erotic deal…

___"No…come with me Honey…inside and out….together…"_

Intimate talk. Maybe dirty. But loving. Feral. Passionate. Filling a much too long ache.

As he fills her…

He nods his head. Lifting her to him. Feeling her equally rising.

Feeling her stroke.

Making him groan. Making him move desperately.

Liquid.

So damn liquid.

She'll fill him too.

Her soft thighs surrounding his hardened muscle.

Hearing her gasp.

Oh he loves that sound. As he gently, but desperately pushes her hand away. As he positions it all just right. Back to her waiting walls.

Back inside.

And she hears him moan…unintelligible words. Filling up with her.

Erotic dance. Already messed up sheets even more entangled and thrown around. Cries and…

The liquid.

Chemical intimate potion. Made in the most erotic secretive way. Made…together.

Oh the liquid.

Staring into each other's eyes for that final moment as long as they can before breaking away. Before clutching.

Shuddering.

I***I

___And then it pours._

___Oh how it pours._

___A chemical combination of eroticism, heat, sweat and…_

___Always love._

___Theirs alone._

___Forever._

___Still deep inside her he whispers…_

___"I love you Haley…Baby I love you so much."_

___Feeling him where he belongs, she whispers back…_

___"I love you too Honey…oh I love you…"_

___Liquid Love. Ingredients never to be released._

___Imprisoned in two lovers. _

___In their tiny imperfect heaven._

___In paradise._

___The End__._

Thank you for reading. Feedback is always adored!

Song lyrics: **Sarah McLachlan**- **_Elsewhere_**


End file.
